


alright come close (let me show you everything i know)

by americandy



Series: fear like you [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix of songs i listen to while writing the modern au! this is part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	alright come close (let me show you everything i know)

**alright come close (let me show you everything i know)** [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/it0115ex39penhd/robb+und+jon.rar)

a robb x jon fanmix for a modern au series

1\. **youth** \- ben khan ( _tasteless / we are so tasteless / changes / my memories retain us_ )

2\. **come down** \- crooked colors ( _a holiday we could take / we got rules to break / everybody wants something more / without the pain_ )

3\. **born too late** \- dent may ( _i want you to know i've been thinking about you lately / it ain't right / i don't sleep at night_ )

4\. **guts no glory** \- deptford goth ( _hope that you don't get me / looking at you / just the way i shouldn't do_ )

5\. **drop the game** \- flume feat. chet faker ( _i've been feeling old / i've been feeling cold / you're the heat that i know_ )

6\. **gooey** \- glass animals ( _alright come close / let me show you everything i know_ )

7\. **daydream** \- youth lagoon ( _so i'll daydream about you / and i'll think happy thoughts / before somebody sees me / oh please help me god_ )


End file.
